Right on Time
by Darkness's Angel
Summary: “It’s not too late Hermione,” she said, looking at her watch, ”You’ve got time.”


****

Right on Time

****

Summary: "It's not too late Hermione," she said, looking at her watch, "You've got time."

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

****

xxx

They all stared at her as she walked down the aisle, clad in jeans, a shirt, and a jacket, not to mention she was completely wet.

She didn't pay attention however, as soon as her eyes locked with his, she knew.

****

xxx

(Twenty Minutes earlier)

Hermione sat down at the Three Broomsticks, in the far corner, drowning her sorrows in butterbeer. It would have been fire whisky, except for the simple fact that she had always had a very low tolerance for the drink.

Several witches and wizards were surprised to see her, of all people, at the Three Broomsticks, at the moment. You see, everyone had figured she would have been at her best friend's wedding.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice was getting married, and Hermione hated it.

It wasn't a well known fact, but Hermione was in love with her best friend, and to make matters worse, he was marrying the closest thing to a sister she had, Ginny Weasley.

Everyone was making a grand deal of the affair. It was supposed to be the biggest event since the first anniversary of the end of the Second War.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Madam Rosmerta took a seat at her table. "You look depressed Hermione," she stated, giving her a soft look.

Sighing, she closed her eyes. "In some ways I suppose I am," she replied.

"Why aren't you at Harry's wedding?"

Opening her eyes, Hermione gave her a vacant look. "I didn't want to go," she responded.

"He's your best friend though," she affirmed, "Shouldn't you be there."

"Trust me, Rosmerta, I'm doing him a favor by not being there," Hermione said.

"Are you sure about that?" Rosmerta questioned, glancing at the younger girl. She had seen Harry and Hermione grow up into the good people that they were now, but she was not blind. Whenever the Trio and Ginny came into the Three Broomsticks, she'd see the looks Hermione would cast at Harry when she thought no one was looking, but she also saw how Hermione overlooked the glances Harry gave her.

"Completely positive," Hermione stated, gulping down her butterbeer, "He's getting married to the right witch, like he should, and I'm here where I can't ruin that."

"I don't think she's the right one, Hermione," Rosmerta said quietly.

"Of course she's the right one," Hermione insisted.

"Then why does he look at you the way he does?" she questioned.

Hermione had a pensive look upon her face, trying to remember when there was ever a time he looked at her differently.

"It's not too late Hermione," she stated, looking at her watch, "You've got time." With that, Rosmerta stood up from the table, and went over to assist another customer. Her lips formed in a small smile as she watched Hermione get up, and walk out the Three Broomsticks door.

****

xxx

Hermione wasn't exactly sure what she was doing. Rosmerta's words were ringing in her mind, as she followed the path back to the castle through Honeydukes.

This was so unlike her. She didn't just run into things, she thought them through, analyzed each possible outcome, then acted with the best one. This was spontaneous, and unplanned. Yet, as Hermione entered Hogwarts from the statue of the old witch's hump, she found that it was somehow right.

Walking down a corridor, she ran into Peeves, who dropped water over her head, soaking her head to toe. Glaring at the poltergeist, she continued on her way down to the Quidditch where she knew the wedding would be held, muttering under her breath about "luck", "annoying ghosts", and "time".

****

xxx

"If anyone here sees why these two people should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace," Albus Dumbledore stated.

The pitch was silent, and Harry cast a glance at his bride. He knew this wasn't right. He knew that he was making a mistake, yet he couldn't change it. Harry also knew Hermione wasn't there, and was half grateful. It would have been harder to wed his intended, when the girl he was in love with was watching, yet the other half of him wanted her there, and couldn't understand why she wasn't.

Dumbledore was about to continue on with the ceremony, when a gasp came over the crowd. Ginny turned around quickly, wondering who was interrupting her wedding, while Harry watched his old Headmaster. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling unusually bright, and he had a small smile on his face.

Harry slowly turned around, and his emerald green eyes widened in surprise. There standing in the middle of the aisle, was Hermione, clad in jeans, a shirt and jacket, and somehow she was soaked.

Everyone stared as she walked forward, towards him, but neither Hermione or Harry were focused on the crowd, for they were too involved with one another.

Harry left his place beside Ginny, and began walking towards Hermione, missing Ginny's disapproving glare. She went to grab his sleeve to make him stay put, but Dumbledore took her hand away, and shook his head. Ginny fell silent, along with everyone else, and just watched.

"Hi," Hermione murmured, as Harry stood in front of her.

"Hi," he replied back, smiling slightly, "What are you doing here?"

Hermione gave him a stern look. "You can't marry Ginny," she stated.

Harry hid a grin. "And why is that?" he asked.

"Because I don't want you too," Hermione avowed quietly.

"Give me a better reason," Harry said half heartedly.

Hermione was silent for a moment, and Harry went to turn around when he heard it.

"I love you," she whispered.

Harry faced her, and looked her straight in the eye. Hermione felt nervous under his intense gaze, and wondered what he was thinking. Unexpectedly, Harry embraced her with one hand, the other went to her drenched, messy hair. As he pulled her towards him, she gave him a questioning look.

"I don't care anymore," he replied, then smiling, he kissed her.

As anticipated, there was an uproar amongst the crowd. Ron was trying to figure out if he should beat Harry to a pulp, or be happy that his friends were finally together, Ginny was fuming, and glaring angrily at the couple, Remus was grinning proudly, every so often looking up at the sky, and Dumbledore looked almost expressionless, except for his eyes, which were sparkling brightly.

Pulling away, Harry murmured in her ear, "I love you too."

****

xxx

Author's Note - Just a little bit of fluff because of all the angst going on, and about to come in Unyielding Love. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts, and please review.


End file.
